


Morning Kisses: NCIS

by celli



Series: Morning Kisses [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2007-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was somebody on top of him. Funny, he hadn't left anybody there when he fell asleep last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses: NCIS

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://kageygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**kageygirl**](http://kageygirl.livejournal.com/) for looking this over for me.

Tony blinked his eyes open and stared at the bedroom ceiling. There was somebody on top of him. Funny, he hadn't left anybody there when he fell asleep last night.

"You said you weren't coming this morning," he said.

McGee lifted his head from where he'd been sucking on Tony's neck. "Finished my chapter early."

"Third victim die yet?"

"I gave her a boyfriend and killed them both off. The deviation from his usual pattern should send the team down a few more dead ends."

Tony laughed and ran a hand up McGee's back. He could make out the lettering on the back of the T-shirt. "You're always so smug when you get one over on Tibbs."

"It is kind of a rush." McGee caught Tony's lower lip between his teeth and bit down gently. Tony let him play for a minute. Then he tugged on McGee's hair until he let himself be maneuvered into a full kiss.

"So you've outwitted a fictional version of Gibbs and gloated to me about it," Tony said eventually. McGee hummed his agreement and sucked a string of kisses along Tony's cheekbone towards his ear. "You done for the morning?"

"Got it in one." McGee pulled back until he was hovering over Tony's mouth again, and punctuated every few words with a brush of lips and a flick of tongue. "I'm headed home…any second now. I swear."

"I believe you," Tony said, one hand tugging McGee's shirt out of his jeans, the other hard at work messing up his hair--McGee's, not Tony's. Tony's hair was both unmessable *and* cool.

McGee kissed him again, harder.

"You know, McGee," Tony said, rucking up the hem of McGee's shirt in his fist, "sometimes I'm not sure why you show up here." He frowned a little; he hadn't planned on saying that. Hadn't even been thinking it, really.

"I know." McGee pushed his hair off his face and gave Tony a smile he didn't understand. "You'll figure it out."

Tony transferred the frown to him. "What's that supposed to mean? This isn't Zen sex, you know. I really--"

McGee bit his lip again, harder this time, and Tony's brain sort of ground to a halt. "DiNozzo. Shut up and make out with me."

Tony was absolutely going to argue with him. In a minute.


End file.
